Ujian
by Lucatha
Summary: Segelintir Para siswa dan siswi yang sibuk memutar otak mereka untuk mengerjakan soal-soal, kecuali seorang ... eh dua siswa. /WARNING!typo.


**KUROSHITSUJI**

**YANA TOBOSO**

**' UJIAN ' -_- **

**oneshot (lagi?)**

* * *

Aku terpaku memandang teman-teman yang sedang mengisi soal ulangan, '_dasar bodoh' _. aku melirik ke depan dan tergambar sekali orang-orang disekitarku memberikan isyarat supaya memberikan jawaban, ada yang pake isyarat, lempar kertas, sampai-sampai ditulis di penghapus kemudian melemparnya. bisa kau lihat mereka mencontek satu sama lain tapi bukankan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri? maksudku dalam LJK kami ada ikrar yang sudah jelas terpampang disitu, apa mereka buta? atau mereka hanya menganggap itu sebagai tulisan belaka?

"pssssssst Phantomhive! jawaban no 10 apa? " seseorang berbisik dibelakangku aku hanya menggeleng menandakan 'tidak tahu' tapi sebenarnya aku sudah selesai semua. yah itulah aku, janji yang sudah aku buat tidak akan aku langgar, dan kau tau apa konsenkuensi mencontek dan memberi contekan? DISKORS! yah aku sih enggak peduli kalau aku diskors, masih banyak kok sekolah yang bisa aku masuki. tapi toh aku memilih sekolah ini karena alasan tertentu. Aku memandang lembar jawabanku tapi aku masih belum mau meninggalkan ruangan, aku masih ingin melihat wajah kusut si Michaelis itu sambil menggenggam pensil yang aku harap tidak patah. tepat sekali dia duduk di samping kiriku, sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah kusut dia sepuas puasnya.

tapi aku bosan, mungkin sedikit menggambar membuat jenuhku hilang, _barangkali? _gambar,gambar,gambar. eh? seseorang sedang berbisik dan aku tau itu suara si Michaelis. aku tengok ke samping kanan, si gadis berambut merah pendek Maylene tengah serius mengerjakan soal. oh tuhan, seberapa sulitnya sih ujian ini? guys kalian itu udah kelewat bodoh atau apa?

_plukk_

sebuah kertas mendarat sempurna di hadapanku

_'kau pelit banget sih! jawaban no 10 apa?'_ ternyata si Michaelis yang mengirimiku, aku geram dan segera melempar kertas itu kembali ke mejanya, _kenapa banyak yang menanyakan no 10 ya?padahal pertanyaan gampang._

_'tidakkah kau tau bahwa kau sedang menghambur-hamburkan pohon di dunia ini?'_ aku tidak tahan untuk ketawa tapi aku segera berpaling ketika ia melirikku

_plukk_, surat yang lain datang.

_'ayolah! gue lupa dan apakah kau tidak menyadarinya juga bahwa kau juga sedang menghamburkan sebuah pohon di hutan Amazon?'_ Aku terkikik geli lalu menuliskan sebuah balasan untuknya.

'_tentu saja tidak karena kau yang memulainya'_ dia sepertinya benar-benar kesal karena aku permainkan, salah sendiri enggak belajar.

'_heh pendek, waktunya mepet nih! atau lu mau babak belur?_' wah wah ternyata dia mulai mengancam_._

_' silahkan... dengan senang hati jika kau mencabut nyawaku segera...' _aku melirik dia dan tersenyum ala anak polos~

selang 5 menit, tidak ada lagi kertas dari dia. apakah dia sudah menyerah untuk menanyaiku?. aku melirik ke arah kunci jawaban milik dia, Astaga... ternyata masih banayak soal yang belum dikerjakannya. aku segera membuang mukaku dan berpikir lagi, apa dia belum belajar? atau dia enggak ngerti? ya wajar sih kalau dia enggak ngerti karena dia terlalu sibuk membalas e-mail dari fans-nya. _wait?_ kenapa aku jadi sensi gini? dan apa hubungannya dia dan email dari para fansnya yang berisik? ah tidak-tidak Ciel, kau tidak harus memikirkan hal yang _enggak penting_ itu.

aku melirik lagi dam dia mulai melempar kertas itu ke arahku

_'akan kubuat kau menangis! tunggu saja tapi jawaban no 4 apaan?' _masih sempat-sempatnya dia mengancam dan menyanyakan jawaban, dasar!

aku melemparnya tepat ke arah pipi, dia melirikku, meringis lalu mengusap-usap pipinya,_ huh rasakan!_

dia melihat responku lalu menggoreskan bolpoinnya dan melemparnya lagi

_'pelit lu =3= ' _dih, apa nih? ada emot kayak gini? entah mengapa aku merinding melihatnya tetapi ada rasa bergejolak di dalam dadaku dan sepertinya di perutku ada kupu-kupu atau semacamnya, _eh? apa? kupu-kupu? aku ngomong apa sih?_

kemudian dia melempar kertas lusuh tadi

'_serius nih, jadi jawaban no 10 tadi apaan? gue gak ngerti!' _refleks aku memutar bola mataku dan mengirimkan respon di kertas lusuh nan lecek (?) itu.

_'tanya aja eyang gugel sono!' _aku menahan tawa

"Ciel Phantomhive!" aku terkejut namaku disebut oleh pengawas, jika aku sedang makan mungkin aku akan mati tersedak. Aku memandang ke arah depan

"yes sir?"

"apa yang kau tertawakan? apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakannya?" dia menganggkat alisnya dan anak - anak memandang ke arahku. dengan enggan, aku berdiri dan maju ke depan, memberikan lembar jawabanku lalu melirik ke arah si Michaelis, aku memberikannya reaksi _troll face_.

dia memberikanku tatapan jengkel, aku menyeringai, serumit apa sih ujian tadi itu? perasaan tidak serumit mengalahkan pion hitam raja dalam permainan catur! _dasar bodoh!_ sebelum aku melangkah keluar, aku melihat sebastian mematahkan pensilnya.

oh ya pertanyaan tadi yang nomor sepuluh itu kalau tidak salah...

...

...

...

.

**_10. Berapakah jumlah mol dari 2 x 10__2__ mL O__2__ (273__o__K, 1 atm) .._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_me gusta _**

* * *

**L : huweee aku nulis ini gara-gara kemaren ujian kimia -_- benar-benar membuat otakku macet totalll... *nangis di pojokan***

**Ciel : cih, salah siapa enggak belajar?**

**L : -_- iyesih *pundung* oh ye tadi ada istilah meme XD sebenarnya bukan apa-apa sih cuman 'penekanan' doang**

**ciel : emang lu tau arti penekanan?**

**L : ...**

**ciel : krik krik**

**L : tadi itu cuman hiasan doang**

**Ciel : lu pikir perabotan, jadi hiasan?**

**L : ...**


End file.
